


Future Plans

by Lady_Hart



Series: Bound to You [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bratva, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Communication, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Panic Attacks, Trauma, You don't present until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: One-shot Bound to You Universe: Viktor and Yuuri realize that being apart isn't an option and try to work out their future plans.





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I have not forgotten about this series. I had part of the chapter written on another device and finished it up this morning. Hope you enjoy!

When he woke, cold seeped through his bones. Viktor reached out for his soulmate, but found nothing. Immediately, he sat up. Ears pounding with blood, heart racing. His mind immediately jumping to the idea of his Yuuri being kidnapped, held captive amongst his enemies. People who would do anything to try and destroy him. Immediately, he grabbed the gun nearby and began a quiet hunt around the building he was currently in. His mate was nearby. He could feel it.

The lingering scent of his mate tantalized his nose. Still strong and slightly sweeter thanks to their unexpected surprise. Viktor was close, so close to saving his Yuuri and their unborn child. He walked through the darkened hallway, careful to avoid the center flooring so not to make a sound. Behind a closed door, he could hear two voices talking. One belonged to his Yuuri. The other, softer--more feminine. The sounds of laughter brought a frown to his face. They were in a life or death situation.

Without a second thought, he threw open the door with his weapon drawn.

Inside the small room was Yuuri, sitting on several pillows. A mug of tea in his hand. The other occupant was a woman who bore some similarities to his mate. They both looked at him, unfazed by the loaded weapon in his hand. His soulmate reached his free hand out to him. It didn't take long for him to reach back. The second their skin touched, reality settled in. They weren't in danger. They were in Yuuri's childhood home.

"Are you okay?" his mate asked gently. He placed the gun on the wood floor and curled in to the other. The sweet scent of his soulmate filled his nostrils. His mind sorted through the previous evening's event. In the distance. He heard the safety of the weapon click.

"I thought you were gone again," he confessed. "I never want to lose you."

Fingers sifted through his hair. A gentle hum coming from the other. "I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up." 

He stayed in that position for several minutes. Eventually, Viktor pulled away and took a good look at his Yuuri. It was then that he noticed the tired look, the strained smile, and the lingering traces of mint. 

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just morning sickness," Yuuri said. "Mama recommended peppermint tea. It's worked wonders so far."

He nodded and smiled before curling into his mate's side once more. Fingers once again carded gently through his hair. Viktor felt his tiredness return. His mind slowly began to settle knowing that Yuuri was by his side.

The conversation between his mate and his mother didn't last much longer. "Viktor, let's head back to bed." He hummed in response but made no attempt to get up. "Please, it's going to be uncomfortable if we fall asleep here." 

At that, he got up. He refused to be the reason his mate was in pain or uncomfortable. Yuuri guided him back to their room, holding his hand the entire way there. Soon, they were laying together. His mate's head was tucked underneath his. Arm wrapped around his body, holding him close. Viktor could feel the restlessness in their bond.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked quietly.

Yuuri hummed in response. "Just thinking about our next step." 

Viktor held on to his soulmate tighter. The thought of being separated from his other half filled him with unease. They had already been through so much. Why did they have to be apart again? 

"I'm not leaving your side again."

He could feel Yuuri smile against his chest. "I wouldn't dream of trying to leave." The statement settled his nerves for a little. Until his brain fully processed the impending second part of the sentence. "But you know as well as I that our titles come with responsibilities that will separate us." 

As much as he wanted to protest, Viktor knew that his soulmate was right. They were both too involved in their line of work to walk away or take a role completely on the back burner. Though, Yuuri did have more options than he did.

"I know it's not ideal," he started slowly, "but Mari seems capable of running things in your absence. What if she took over your duties on the forefront of the operation while you handle the business and intelligence side of things from Russia. You could bring someone with you to help if needed." 

Silence fell over them. Viktor started to panic. Had he said the wrong thing? All he had thought about was keeping Yuuri by his side. He was asking his love to give up most of his life for him. It was selfish and reckless.

Just because he's carrying your child…

His Alpha side wanted nothing more than for his suggestion to be a reality.

"I'll have to discuss it with the family," Yuuri finally remarked. "It won't go over well outside of the inner circle, but it would make more sense for the time being. At least until the baby is born." 

Or forever.

He kept that thought to himself.

"Until the baby is born," Viktor echoed. He could feel the small curve of Yuuri's stomach against his. Knowing that his mate was growing life inside of him caused his heart to flutter about their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Next posting will be the beginning of a multi-chapter section of the series focused on our two horny for each other mobsters learning how to live with each other and preparing for the baby.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: LadyHWrites


End file.
